The instant invention relates generally to sound amplification apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an acoustic device for amplifying sounds such as coming from a T.V. set or the like.
Numerous sound amplification apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to mechanically carry sounds to the human ear. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 824,773; 1,453,969 and 3,513,937 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.